Interstellaire
by choupi-chan
Summary: Cette histoire se passe dans le Next Gen. Néji s'est enfoncé trop loin dans la forêt de Konoha et il y fait une rencontre des plus surprenante. Suspens, action et romance au rendez-vous !
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Ce jour là, Néji avait eut une journée trèèèèèèèèèèèèès stressante.

Pour commencer, Lee n'avait pas arrêter de le saouler en lui lançant défis sur défis et en lui criant…pardon, en lui hurlant que la fougue de la jeunesse vaincrait. Ensuite, Tenten s'était montrée PARTICULIEREMENT collante. Bien sûr elle ne se comportait pas comme Ino ou Sakura mais le fait est que Néji aime qu'on lui foute la paix. Il avait beau lui avoir expliquer (et pas seulement à elle ) qu'il n'aimait pas que son espace vital déjà si petit soit envahi, il avait l'impression que ça rentrait dans une oreille et que ça ressortait par l'autre.

Et enfin, Gaï-sensei parce- qu'entant que sensei il se devait de réagir mais non, lui préférait rester dans son coin à observer las deux autres l'embêter sans jamais s'y opposer prétextant que la jeunesse avait besoin de s'exprimer

Lorsque enfin il était rentré chez lui c'est-à-dire au manoir Hyûga, Hiashi-sama l'avait réprimandé pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé là. « Là » c'est la forêt de Konoha, son très aimé et très respecté oncle l'y avait envoyé afin qu'il y ramasse des herbes médicinales pour sa fille aînée. Punition des plus stupides car pas trop contraignante ( il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu dormir avant 1 ou 2 heures du matin ) mais punition quand même.

Cela faisait déjà un petit moment que Néji ramassait des herbes et il se sentait un peu fatiguer il décida donc de faire une courte pause. Mais, lorsque qu'il releva la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était enfoncé trop loin dans la forêt. Il activa son byakugan histoire de vérifier ses dires et….

-Putain de bordel de merde !! Néji comment t'as fait pour t'enfoncer aussi loin dans la forêt sans t'en rendre compte ?

-C 'est simple, tu n'as pas fait attention et tu t'es petit à petit enfoncé dans la forêt sans même t'en rendre compte.

-Qui ? Qui est là ?

-Lève la tête.

-Qui êtes-vous ? De quel village venez-vous , Vous devez sûrement être un étranger car je ne vous connais pas.

-Du calme gamin. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, en fait c'est tout le contraire Néji je ne te veux que du bien.

-Je ne vous crois pas mais plus important vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question qui êtes- vous ?

-Je suis wolf, fils du dieu Thor et de le déesse Inari.

-....? _* Génial, d'abord je me perds ensuite je rencontre un illuminé *_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Interstellaire

Paring : couples surprises

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto sont tous ( sauf ceux que j'invente ) à Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Ce chapitre est long et rien de très passionnant ne s'y passe mais j'ai jugé nécessaire de faire ce chapitre pour qu'après vous ne soyez pas trop perdus dans l' histoire. Les prochains seront plus passionnants mais si vous voulez bien tout comprendre je vous conseille de lire celui-ci.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Chapitre I : Au commencement était….

_-Je suis Wolf, fils du dieu Thor et de la déesse Inari._

Cela faisait quelques secondes déjà que Néji était entrain de se demander si il ne rêvait pas si bien qu'il ne sentit pas que quelque un s'était approché de lui.

-Alors petit à l'école tes professeurs ne t'ont pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas baisser sa garde face à un inconnu ?

_*Merder je me suis fait avoir *_

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Nous venons ici en paix.

-…..( regard méfiant de la part de Néji à Wolf )

-Si si j'te jure !

-Admettons. Vous êtes venus ici sans mauvaises intentions. Mais alors quel est votre but ? Vous n'êtes sûrement pas commerçant et votre ami là haut perché prétend être fils de dieux. Que voulez-vous ?

-Nous voulons juste éviter que l'équilibre qui existe sur cette planète entre nos deux mondes ne soit brisé, mais pour cela nous avons besoin de vous.

-Pourquoi faire ? Si vous êtes bien des dieux pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous simple mortels ?

-Si nous pouvions éviter de vous mêler à cette histoire crois-moi nous le ferions mais c'est pas possible alors si tu ne veux pas que tout ce qui constitue ton quotidien ne cesse d'exister t'auras intérêt à faire de ton mieux pour nous aider.

Néji sentait déjà les prémices d'une migraine atroce et Dieu sait combien il détestait les migraines.

_*J'aurais mieux fais de rester dans mon lit *_ pensa-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas si n'êtes qu'une paire de tarés qui veulent faire une bonne blague ou si vous êtes vraiment sérieux mais je dois rentrer chez moi. Demain je viendrait vous chercher et nous iront voir le hokage pour voir ce qu'elle en pense.

Le lendemain matin c'est à la première heure que Tsunade vit un de ses meilleur hommes débarquer dans son bureau accompagné de deux hommes étranges. L'un était blond avec de yeux verts, un visage ovale, des lèvres finement tracées et une peau laiteuse. Il avait un visage qui attirait tout de suite les sympathies. Physiquement, elle ne trouvait qu'un seul mot: WOW. Si elle n' pas été Hokage….non, si Néji n'avait pas été là elle en aurait fait son amant, de grés ou de force….ah oui, on ne laisse pas passer une occasion pareille lorsqu'on est une femme encore vive voyons !!

Le deuxième était châtain clair, il avait lui aussi le visage ovale avec des traits fins mais ses yeux étaient gris et son visage beaucoup plus sérieux mais il n'en était pas moins canon pour autant et on voyait à la couleur de sa peau qu'il était métissé. Ahhhh à cet instant précis, le hokage avait une furieuse envie de se faire un bon plan à trois…ou à quatre ça dépendait de si Jiraya n'avait rien contre le fait de faire l'amour avec des hommes. Ils portaient tous les deux des tuniques gris perle sur un pantalon de le même couleur, leurs bottes quant à elles étaient noire et leur arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Le blond portait à sa ceinture une épée tandis que son compagnon avait à son dos un arc et des flèches.

-Néji veux-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Qui sont ces hommes ? Et pourquoi les as-tu emmené ici ?

-….

Voyant que Néji ne répondait pas, le blond pris la parole.

-Je me présente, je suis Wolf fils du dieu Thor et de la déesse Inari. Et voici mon petit frère Akim.

Voyant le regard curieux de Tsunade, Wolf rajouta.

-Nous avons la même mère mais son père est un mortel que mère a rencontré dans le désert du Sahara.

-Cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous voulez.

-Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour que l' équilibre qui règne entre nos deux mondes ne soit pas rompu. Je sais que vous avez du mal à nous croire mais entant que chef du village vous devez sûrement déjà avoir remarqué que de plus en plus de gens tombent malade et que les maux dont ils souffrent sont d'origines inconnues, évidemment ce ne sont pas des preuves crédibles mais tout le monde est atteint, aucun endroit n'est épargné c'est si violent que même vos ennemis vous demande de faire une trêve histoire de trouver une solution à ces maux, cela devrait vous suffire d'autant plus que Suna-no-Kuni marche avec nous et ils sont loin d'être débiles, le Kazekage et ses frères ainsi que d'autres personnes devraient arriver d'ici peu bien évidemment si vous n'êtes pas d'accord nous nous passeront de votre aide mais…

-Ok. Néji va chercher les autres. Je te donne 30 min grand max.

30 minutes plus tard dans la bureau de Tsunade

-Bon je vais essayé de faire court. D'après les deux hommes que vous voyez ici, l'équilibre entre notre monde et celui des dieux risque d'être rompu et si jamais cela arrive nous risquons de graves problèmes. Donc afin d'éviter que toute la population ne crève, vous irez en mission avec ces hommes. Pour cette mission, ceux qui ne veulent pas y aller peuvent rester je ne leur en tiendrait pas rigueur. Chaque mission comporte des risques mais celle-ci est encore plus risquée. Vous aller devoir vous battre contre des créatures qui n'appartiennent pas à ce monde, des créatures mythiques qui ont fait trembler le monde dans les temps ancien. Vous risquez de voir le visage de la mort et ceux d'entre vous qui ne reviendront pas verront leur âmes envoyées dans les abysses profondes des ténèbres pour ne plus jamais ressortir.

-Tsunade-sama ici c'est chez nous, ce monde c'est chez nous alors même si j'ai peur, même si je risque de mourir, je ferais cette mission.

-Bien parler Sakura-chan, moi aussi je viens.

-Merci Lee.

-Hé grand front ne crois pas que je vais te laisser jouer les héroïnes. Moi aussi je viens. Il est hors de question que je perde contre toi.

-On va aller botter les fesses à ceux qui perturbent l'équilibre du monde 'ttebayo !!

-La ferme dobe

-Sa….Sas'ke!!!!!

Dans le bureau du Hokage, le tension était palpable, que faisait un déserteur de rang S dans le bureau du Hokage ? Comment avait-il fait pour échapper à la surveillance des forces spéciales ? Et pourquoi le Hokage se comportait-il comme si c'était naturel de voir cet individu dans son bureau ? A u moment où Ino allait ouvrir la bouche la porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant apparaître……un Iruka bien désemparé. Ce dernier venait annoncer l'enlèvement de Naruto. Ils devaient se retrouver devant Ichikaru à midi et le blond qui d'habitude arrivait toujours avec 15 minutes d'avance avait 1 minute et 25 secondes de retard, vous vous rendez compte ?1 minute et 25 secondes !!!. Il soupçonnait l'Akatsuki d'avoir enlevé son bébé, la prunelle de ses yeux. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour faire part de son inquiétude à son chef lorsqu'il vit son bout de chou qui regardait vers la fenêtre où se trouvait… Uchiwa Sasuke, le garçon à cause de qui son bébé chéri avait dû partir loin de lui 3 ans durant. Le garçon à cause de qui son petit trésor pleurait parfois lorsqu'il se pensait seul. Iruka sentit monter en lui une colère monstre mais elle retomba aussi tôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son poussin allait bien. Il se rua aussitôt sur lui.

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Tu vas bien ?

-Ou…oui Iruka-chan ça va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu es sûr ? Laisse-moi vérifier.

Lorsqu'il eût fini de regarder si son petit ange n'avait rien et qu'il conclut qu'effectivement il n'avait rien, Iruka poussa un loooooong soupir.

-Dieu merci tu vas bien. Je me suis fait du souci tu sais. J'ai cru que l'Akatsuki t'avais enlevé.

-Pourquoi t'as cru qu'ils m'avaient ?

-Bah… t'avait déjà 1 min et 25 sec de retard alors j'ai pensé que..

-Vous êtes vraiment trop cons ici.

-Un peu de respect jeune homme. Je te signale quand même que tu t'adresse aussi à tes aînés.

-J'en ai rien à faire des aînés. Vous êtes tous des coincé du derge ici.

Sasuke n'avait pas vu les gestes que Naruto lui faisait pour lui dire de se taire ou alors il les avaient tout simplement ignorés. Ainsi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le soulevait du sol. Il ne comprit pas tout mais il se souvient de l'essentiel. Il voit Iruka le poser sur ses genoux. Il le voit baisser son pantalon en lui administrant la fessée du siècle en hurlant comme un malade

-ESPECE DE PETIT INSOLENT NE ME REPONDS PLUS JAMAIS SUR CE TON. ET NE PARLE PLUS JAMAIS AVEC AUTANT DE MEPRIS DANS LA VOIX LORSQUE TU T' ADRESSE A TES AINES C' EST CLAIR ??.

Jamais de sa vie Sasuke avait été aussi humilié de toute sa vie. Lorsqu'il se relevât, il vit en premier le visage compatissant de Naruto.

-J 'ai essayé de te prévenir mais tu m'as pas vu. T'inquiètes pas il a fait en sorte que ton….euh…ton popotin ne sois vu de personne.

-Sauf de moi. Dit Néji.

Néji en avait vraiment MARRE. D'accord le Uchiwa ne montrait rien de lui ( et c'est pas lui qui allait l'en blâmer ) mais….fallait-il VRAIMENT qu'il le voit sous cet angle ? Fallait-il VRAIMENT que ça tombe sur lui ? D'abord hier et ensuite aujourd'hui mais pourquoi le ciel s'acharnait-il sur lui ?

-Bon, reprenons. D'abord pour commencer, que fais-tu ici Uchiwa ?

-Une trêve a été décidée entre Konoha et Oto, j'ai été envoyé pour vous aider à résoudre cette affaire. Je suis venu avec Kabuto il ne devrait plus tarde maint…

-Excusez nous du retard mais nous avons quelque peu été retardés.

Les trois de Suna, Kabuto, Itachi et Deidara venaient de faire leur entrée dans le bureau du hokage.

-T'es en retard Kabuto.

-Désolé, mais comme on vous l'a dit un peu plus tôt, on a été retardé.

-Alors petit frère, pas trop les boules de me revoir ?

-Si mais étant donné que je n'ai pas le choix je ferais avec, de toutes les façons, je te tuerais plus tard j'ai le temps.

-Comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose contre moi moustique.

-La ferme crétin.

-Bon, c'est vraiment très touchant cet échange de mots doux entre frères mais là c'est vraiment pas le moment alors vous allez la FERMER et écoutez tranquillement ce pour quoi vous avez été convoqués. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Je n'attends aucune réponse fermez le et ce sera bon.

-Ralala ce que tu peux être rabat joie Iruka !!

-J'ai dit le ferme Itachi.

Après que tout le monde sauf Néji qui était occupé à ranimé une Hinata qui s'était évanouie ( bah oui, un Uchiwa ça va. Mais deux en plus accompagnés de leurs amis traîtres c'était plus que ce que notre chère Hinata pouvait supporter) ait digéré le fait qu'Itachi obéissait aux ordres que lui donnait Iruka, Wolf pris la parole.

-Bien maintenant tout le monde est là et bien calme, nous pouvons y nous vous l'avons dit, l'équilibre entre nos deux mondes est menacé et nous avons besoin de votre aide pour que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient car même si la barrière qui sépare nos mondes n'a pas encore été brisée, certaines brèches se sont ouvertes perturbant ainsi l'équilibre qui s'était créé il y a de cela deux mille ans. Je vais maintenant vous raconter une histoire, j'aimerais que vous l'écoutiez sans m'interrompre.

Lors de la création, les humains n'existaient pas. Il n'y avait que les dieux et les démons. Les dieux régnaient dans les cieux et les démons avaient pour eux le monde souterrain. Les choses allaient bien le monde était en paix. Les humains ne sont venus au monde que bien après. Gaïa mère de tous les dieux a un jour mis au monde un enfant qui ne possédait pas de pouvoir particulier, il fut appelé Vulnus. Au début on pensait que l'enfant était atteint d'un mal inconnu alors il a été mis à l'écart des autres. Mais d'autres femmes parmi les dieux se sont misent à avoir des enfants sans pouvoirs qui furent eux aussi mis à l'écart avec Vulnus. Les "isolés", c'est le nom qu'on donnait à ceux qui étaient mis à l'écart parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs. C'est à cette époque que les dieux et les démons pensant qu'ils vivraient en paix pour l'éternité ont inventé des techniques de combats et des sortilèges puissants, très puissants…trop puissants et c'est parce ces pouvoirs étaient si puissants que les deux partis décidèrent d'un comme un accord de ne jamais se servir de ces pouvoir et la tâche de veiller sur les rouleaux a été confiée aux dieux. Le temps a passé et les dieux ont commencé à relâcher leur surveillance sur les rouleaux et Vulnus en a profité. Il est allé trouver les démons et leur a promis de leur donner du pouvoir si ils lui prêtaient main forte. C'est ainsi qu'une guerre entre les dieux et les démons avec Vulnus à leur tête a éclaté. Les isolés n'ont pas été épargnés, ils ont eux aussi été embarqués dans cette guerre et ont au fil du temps mis au point des techniques de combats pour se défendre basées sur l'utilisation d'un flux énergétique qu'ils ont appelé : "chakra", certains ont aussi développé ce que vous appelez communément kekkai genkai* et ils ont aussi inventé des techniques de combats plutôt intéressantes. Voyant qu'ils étaient en train de perdre la guerre, les dieux ont été demander de l'aide aux isolés promettant que si jamais ils remportaient la guerre, les dieux leur laisseraient le territoire compris entre le ciel et le monde souterrain. Certains démons qui ne cautionnaient pas les actes de leurs semblables se sont aussi rang du côté des dieux et des "isolés" et c'est avec cette nouvelle armée que les dieux ont gagné une guerre qui avait duré deux siècles. Ayant perdu la guerre les démons sont retournés vivre sous terre avouant leur défaite. Quant à Vulnus, il avait été enfermé dans le Tartare**. La guerre n'avait pas été de tout repos mais grâce à elle, il y avait eu beaucoup de métissage entre les dieux et les isolés et ces mélanges donnèrent naissance aux héros***. Il y avait aussi eu des mélanges entre les isolés et les démons mais les enfants qui naissaient de ces unions ne vivaient jamais plus d'un mois. Cependant un jour, la sœur Missa la petite sœur de Vulnus qui était elle aussi une "isolée" mis au monde un enfant du démon Zarath et celui-ci survécu cet enfant avait sur la clavicule gauche une tache en forme d'étoile à quatre branches, tache qu'eurent aussi ses frères et sœurs ainsi que tous ceux qui virent le jour dans ce qui deviendra plus tard un clan puissant: le clan Tsukanoma**** . Les dieux tinrent promesse et donnèrent la terre aux isolés qui devinrent les humains et aux démons. Et pour s'assurer que plus personne ne touche aux rouleaux, les dieux et les humains décidèrent d'en sceller les pouvoirs. Ils eurent pour cela besoin du clan Tsukanoma et de leurs immenses pouvoirs pour sceller les rouleaux. Ils envoyèrent ensuite neufs héros cacher les rouleaux contenant ces secrets dans un endroit éloigné. Ils scellèrent l'entrée avec cinq clés qui furent confiées à cinq personnes différentes. Enfin cinq prêtresses, créèrent une barrière invisible pour séparer nos mondes.

Les choses allaient plutôt bien, les rouleaux avaient ( encore ) été oubliés et c'est alors que Vulnus a refais surface et s'est emparé des rouleaux. Pour l'instant il ne peut pas ouvrir ceux qui contiennent les techniques et les sortilèges les plus puissants mais les pouvoirs qu'il a déjà acquis sont assez puissants pour nous inquiéter.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire pourquoi ne peut-il pas ouvrir les autres rouleaux ? Demanda Itachi.

Cette fois -ci, ce fut Akim qui prit la parole.

-Les rouleaux ont été sceller de manière différente. Les techniques et les sortilèges qu'ils contiennes sont tous d'un niveau très élevé mais il y en a qui sont moins puissantes que d'autres. Les plus puissantes ont été scellée par Tsukanoma Yuri et les sceaux ne peuvent être annulés que par un de ses descendant direct or on ne sait pas si il en reste encore.

- Comment ça, il ne reste donc plus aucun Tsukanoma sur terre ? Demanda Néji.

-Si. Mais ce ne sont pas des descendants de Tsukanoma Yuri.

-Cet homme n'a donc jamais eu d'enfants ?

-Si, il a eu une fille qui s'appelait Suzuki. Mais on ne sait pas où elle se trouve. Nous l'avons cherché mais sans résultat. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'elle.

-Ahahahahahhahh

-Peut on savoir pourquoi tu ris Kiba ?

-Ahha…c'est parce que finalement les dieux ne savent pas tout ce qui se passe sur terre Shino…ahahaha

-Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle là dedans.

-Siiiiiiii c'est drôle.

-_long soupir de la part de Shino._

-A…ano…pour en revenir à Suzuki il faudrait peut-être encore essayé de la retrouver parce qu'il se peut qu'elle ait eu des enfants et ….

-Non, ça ne sert à rien.

-Pour…pourquoi dis-tu cela Néji-niisan.

-Parce que cette femme est morte.

-Mais peut-être qu'elle a eu des enfants, si c'est le cas nous devons les retrouver avant ce Vulnus sinon ils seront en danger.

-Hinata-sama…retrouver les enfants que cette femme aurait pu avoir n'est pas une priorité.

-SI !!!!

-Hinata a raison Néji. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si froid. Si cette femme a eu des enfants il faut essayé de les sauver. Si tu ne veux pas le faire par humanisé dis toi qu'il s'agit d'une mission. De toutes façon, il na faut pas que Vulnus mette la mains sur ces enfants si enfants il y a car ils pourraient annuler les sceaux.

-C'est vrai Néji je suis aussi de l'avis de Sakura et d'Hinata.

-Ino et les deux autres n'ont pas tout à fait tort Néji. Il faut empêcher Vulnus de mettre

la main sur ces enfants si il existent, il faut les mettre en sécurité et c'est une priorité. Rajouta Shikamaru.

-Je vous dis que ce n'est pas une priorité.

-Et pourrais-tu nous dire pourquoi tu dis ça. Et puis, tu as dis que cette femme était morte. Comment le sais-tu ?

Néji avait tiqué lorsque Akim avait parlé de cette tache sur la clavicule gauche et ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés quand celui-ci avait prononcé le nom de cette femme.

-Je sais qu'elle est morte parce que je l'ai vu mourir. J'avais l'habitude d'aller la voir tous les samedi. Elle était toujours heureuse de me voir mais ce samedi là, elle ne souriait pas et ses yeux étaient tristes alors parce que je l'aimais bien, j'ai décidé d'aller lui cueillir des fleurs. Lorsque je suis revenu, je l'ai vu s'ouvrir le ventre lorsqu'elle m'a vu à son tour elle m'a souri. Néji revoyait le scène dans sa tête, il revoyait son sourire, le sang qui coulait à flot et…

-Néji, si cette femme a eu un fils il faut qu'on le retrouve.

_Putain de bordel de merde, il le font exprès ou ils sont bouchés._

-Nara, je vous l'ai dit, c'est pas notre priorité de retrouver cet enfant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis juste en face de toi !!!

-…Hein !!!?

Kekkai genkai*: don héréditaire

Tartare**: dans la mythologie grecque, prison située en enfer. C'est là que Zeus enferma les Titans.

Héro***: enfant né de l'union entre un dieu et un être humain. Souvent connu pour leur exploits hors du commun ( ex: Hercule)

Tsukanoma****: mot japonais signifiant éphémère.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Choupi : ouf, enfin le premier chapitre !!!

Néji : T'as mis autant de temps pour ça !?

Choupi : bah oui.

Néji : Si jamais quelque un lis ce truc je veux bien porter des fringues de filles pour la semaine !!!

Choupi : Eh bien tu peux déjà aller te changer. N'est-ce pas ?

Néji: reviews ????


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Interstellaire

Paring: couples surprises

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto ( sauf ceux que j'invente ).

Note: Bon c'est parti pour un chapitre où il y aura un peu plus d'action.

**Chapitre II : C'est partit les amis!!!**

_-Parce que je suis juste devant toi._

**Si Néji avait été le genre à rire là il serait déjà parterre entrain de rire. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que les têtes que faisaient les personnes présentes autour de lui étaient hi-la-ran-tes. Et que cela reste entre vous et moi mais Néji pensait que peut-être Kiba n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Le fait que les dieux ne sachent pas tout était assez marrant. Mais Néji étant un parfait petit bout de glaçon (iceberg man plutôt ) il fit ce que font tout les bout de glaçons dans ce genre de situation : il resta de glace.**

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi le dernier…

-Oui Tenten.

-Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Mon père à rencontrer ma mère, ils ont fait l'amour et me voilà. C'est aussi simple que ça.

**Pendant un instant, il y eut comme un silence gêné. Il faut dire que le Hyûga n'avait pas mâcher ses mots.**

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ?

-Parce que je ne le savais plus Lee.

-Comment ça tu ne le savais plus ? C'est pas possible d'oublier un truc comme ça.

-C'est vrai Kabuto a raison Néji. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que tu es un descendant de Tsukanoma Yuri ? Demanda Iruka intrigué.

-C'est quand Wolf a parlé de la tache de naissance que ça a tilté. J'ai la même sur la clavicule gauche mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une tache de naissance ordinaire. Mais ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ça. En repensant à mère, je me suis rappelé qu'elle me parlait souvent de son père qui avait scellé certains rouleaux pour nous assurer une belle vie. Elle disait aussi que si jamais il lui arrivait malheur ce serait à moi d'assurer en cas de problèmes et c'est dans ce but qu'elle m'apprenait à me servir de mas pouvoirs. Après sa mort, j'ai continué à m'entraîné avec l'aide de Takumi-san. Quand j'y repense, je ne savais même plus pourquoi je m'entraînai, je ne savais même plus d'où me venaient mes pouvoirs.

-Qui est ce Takumi-san dont tu parles ? Est-ce que je le connais ?

-Non hokage-sama vous ne me connaissez pas.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer sans que personne ne le sente ?

-Je ne sais pas. Et puis, le petit m'a sentit venir.

**Tsunade ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais le nouvel arrivant la pris de court.**

-Vous devez sûrement être au courant de tout ce qui se passe maintenant alors je vais aller droit au but. Vous tous qui êtes là dans cette salle, vous tous à part votre hokage et moi-même allez avoir un rôle important à jouer dans un futur proche, surtout toi petit. Avant de se suicider ta mère m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire sur tes origines mais au vu de la situation je pense qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

-Lequel ?

-Hein ? Quoi…mais de quoi tu parles gamin ?

-Vous avez dit que nous aurions tous un rôle important à jouer dans un futur proche, lequel ? Quel est le rôle que nous aurons à jouer ?

-Sasuke…

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Je sais tout de vous, de vous tous. Aucun d'entre vous n'est ici par hasard, si vous êtes là c'est parce que le monde a besoin de vous ( désolée, ça fait un peu trop cliché mais j'avais pas d'autre idée ). Les cinq prêtresses dont parlait Wolf, c'est vous. Dit il en pointant du doigt les Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten et Ino. Vous êtes les prêtresse de l'air, du la terre, du vent, de l'eau et du feu. Et vous êtes les neufs héros dit il à Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, Kankuro, Gaara, Kiba, Shino et Chôji. Les cinq clés qui ouvrent les portes de l'endroit où sont cachés les rouleaux les plus puissant ne sont autres que vous messires Iruka, Kakashi, Kabuto, Itachi et Deidara . Toutes ces personnes étaient des mortels, c'est pourquoi en mourrant leurs âmes ont pu se réincarner. Bon trêve de bavardage les jeunes il est temps de se mettre en route. Rendez-vous à la sortie du village dans 1 heure.

**Une heure plus tard. **

-Tout le monde est là. Bien c'est parti.

Cela va faire plus de deux jours qu'on voyage et personne n'ose prononcer un mot. Il y a des murmures mais c'est tout. Je devrais plutôt être content que tout le monde se taise mais l'atmosphère est assez pesante. La raison de cette ambiance joyeuse ? Mais c'est simple voyons. Nous sommes entrain de voyager avec deux des membres d'Akatsuki ET les deux sbires d'Orochimaru. C'est pas la mort vous allez me dire. Et bien si figurerez vous ! C'est la mort soit pour eux soit pour nous. Et …

-COURREZ !!!!!!

**Néji ne comprit pas bien pourquoi Deidara venait de crier et pourquoi tout le monde foutait le camps aussi vite que si Naruto, Lee et Kiba avaient voulu faire un striptease. Quand il se retourna il vit une centaine de monstres en tout genre. Pourquoi étaient ils là ? Il est vrai qu'ils étaient en ce moment même sur leur territoire mais ils n'avaient rien fait de mal…à moins que, oui c'était peut-être eux qui …c'était sûrement de leur faute il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible, c'était sûrement un des quatre déserteurs. Bon de toute façon il verrait cela plus tard parce que pour l'instant il avait mieux faire. Quoi ? Oh trois fois rien, juste se battre pour sa survie et celle de ses amis. Comme d'habitude quoi. Le combat avait déjà commencé depuis trente minutes et pour l'instant ils tenaient bon mais pour combien de temps encore ? Ils n'étaient que seize. Les créature elles étaient des centaine si pas plus et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, ils commençaient à fatiguer. **

**Néji avait une dizaine d'adversaires qui l'entouraient. Il avait activé son byakugan et n'eut donc aucun mal à éviter une volée de kunai qui lui fonçait droit dessus il venait à peine de poser le pied au sol qu'une rafale de coups de poings lui tombait dessus. Il saisit par le poignet son adversaire lui passât le bras derrière le dos, assez haut pour que ce dernier puisse avoir mal et lui planta un kunai dans le cœur.**

**Itachi venait à peine d'achever une de ses créatures que d'autres revenaient à la charge. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre mais ces monstres étaient puissant et rapide, il arrivait à peine à voir les coups venir et à les éviter même en ayant activé ses pupilles. Si il était encore en vie et avait pu en tuer autant, il le devait surtout au fait que ces choses fonçaient tête baissée, de vrai enragés. Mais il devait avouer que ça lui plaisait assez de croiser le fer contre des créatures aussi puissantes, c'était grisant. Le problème c'est qu' il n'allait pas tenir longtemps si ça continuait, déjà que l'autre fou aux explosifs avait vidé le moitié de sa réserve de chakra… ça s'annonçait vraiment mal.**

**Sakura, Ino, Hinata,Temari et Tenten quant à elles se battaient en groupe. Hinata était leurs yeux et leurs disait où il fallait aller, ce qu'il fallait faire. Tenten et Temari attaquaient à distance empêchant ainsi l'ennemi de s'approcher de trop près. Ino et Sakura elles s'occupaient de ceux que les attaquent de Tenten et Temari avaient épargné.**

**Le reste de la troupe aussi se battait. D'ailleurs Iruka était entrain de mettre la raclée du siècle à un monstre qui avait osé lever la mais sur son petit Naruto. Ils avaient été plus d'une trentaine à avoir essayé de faire la peau à Naruto et s'étaient tous fait pulvériser par Iruka. Je vous jure on aurait dit de la purée verte et brune. Kakashi avait d'ailleurs été surpris de voir que le petit professeur d'académie était un si bon ninja. En tout cas une chose était sûre, il n'embêterait JAMAIS plus Naruto. Et il ne fût pas le seul à se faire cette remarque.**

**L'ennemi ne capitulait pas bien au contraire et on aurait dit que son nombre augmentait de minute en minute. Les ninjas qui étaient maintenant totalement encerclé se sont donc tous regroupés dans le centre du cercle. Ils étaient dos à dos dans un cercle parfait.**

-On a pas le choix, va falloir se battre ensemble. Allez y Kabuto et moi on assure vos arrières.

-Il est hors de question que je vous confie ma vie. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vus n'allez pas en profiter et nous tuer vous-même ?

-C'est vrai Lee a raison, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance ce sont des traîtres, ils ont déjà trahi une fois je vois pas ce qui les empêcheraient de recommencer. Surtout que maintenant on est même pas alliés.

-Itachi et moi on avait pas l'intention de vous tuer mais si vous nous menacez on va vous écraser bande de moustiques.

-C'est qui que tu traites de moustique espèce de sale traître ?

-Je savais qu'on aurait pas dû vous faire confiance, dit Gaara le visage aussi neutre qu'à son habitude.

-Ouais t'as raison.

-Toi tu la boucle l'homme insectes, on ne t'as pas sonner. Va plutôt faire joujou avec tes cafards.

**Ils étaient tous tellement occupés à se disputer qu'ils ne virent pas que deux des créatures attaquaient. Elles fonçaient tout droit sur Sasuke, Deidara et Shino qui se disputaient et juste au moment où elles allaient réussir à les avoir, il s'interposât. Cette personne réussit à tuer ses ennemis mais avait elle aussi été touchée à l'épaule et à l'abdomen. Les blessures étaient profondes, il perdait beaucoup de sang et allait certainement mourir si on ne le soignait pas mais comment le soigner alors qu'ils étaient entourés de toute part par des ennemis qui voulaient leur faire la peau ?**

-IRUKAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! Sakura fait quelque chose sinon il va mourir.

-Je ne peux pas Naruto .

**-**Pourquoi ?

-J'ai autant envie que toi de le sauver mais l'opération exige une très grande quantité de chakra et je n'en ai presque plus. En plus il me faudrait de l'aide et ici personne à part moi ne s'y connais en opérations chirurgicales. De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes encerclés par l'ennemi et en position de faiblesse et que même si ils ne semblent pas vouloir nous attaquer maintenant ils peuvent le faire d'un moment l'autre.

**Sakura se haïssait d'être si faible. Elle avait trimé toutes ces années pour devenir forte mais là elle ne pouvait pas soigner une des personnes qui avait aidé à faire d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, elle se sentait minable de ne pas pouvoir sauver cette personne qui s'occupait de Naruto avec tant d'amour, cette personne que Naruto considérait comme un père. **

-Iruka…Iruka tiens bon. Ne meures pas s'il te plait tu peux pas mourir ici. Tu peux pas mourir maintenant.

**Naruto avait l'air d'un petit enfant perdu, ses yeux reflétaient sa douleur et surtout sa peur de perdre cet être cher, si cher qui avait veillé sur lui depuis tant d'années, cet être qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur, cet être qu'il considérait comme son père.**

-Meures paaaaas je t'en prie tu peux pas…t'as pas le droit de me laisser tout seul !! Qui va me faire la morale si tu t'en vas et qu…qui va me gronder quand je fais des bêtises ou me prendre dans ses bras quand je me sens pas bien ? Qui attendra mon retour au village à chaque fois que je vais en mission ? Qui sera mon papa à moi si tu meure…hein ? Meure pas par pitié pitié pitié…..

Voir Naruto dans cet état a fini par me décider. Je ne pensais pas que je devrais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour autre chose que pour sceller les sceaux et ré-emprisonner Vulnus dans le Tartare mais si je ne fais rien Iruka-sensei va y rester. Je regarde en direction de Takumi pour savoir ce qu'il en pense. Il hausse tout simplement les épaules signifiant qu'il s'en fiche. Je commence alors à réciter la formule qui me permettra de libérer mes pouvoirs que j'avais scellé.

**Lorsque Néji eut fini de réciter sa formule un nuage de fumée l'entoura et quand il retomba, Néji avait deux oreilles blanches qui ressemblaient fortement à celles d'un félin sur le crâne. Il avait aussi une queue( du style de celle de duchesse dans les aristochats ) de la même couleur. Cela parût étonner les créatures qui les entouraient mais elles ne reculèrent pas pour autant. Il composa des signes pour utiliser un katon. Une fois les signes terminés c'est une énorme boule de feu qui apparut et terrassa les ennemis jusqu'au dernier.**

-Putain Néji où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

-C'est pas le moment Yamanaka .

_*Mais depuis quand elle me cause celle là ?*_

-Haruno je peux te donner un peu de mon chakra si tu en as besoin alors fais vite et soigne le .

-Mais je…je n'y arriverais pas toute seule.

-Tu peux aussi demander de l'aide.

-Mais à qui tu veux bien me le dire Sasuke ?

-Kabuto est aussi bon voir même meilleur en médecine que votre hokage.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de son aide ?

-Parce que si tu ne l'acceptes pas Iruka-sensei va mourir et personne ici ne veux que ça arrive.

-Ok.

On a porté Iruka jusqu'à un endroit sûr pour le soigner. Il est résistant cet homme, beaucoup seraient déjà mort à sa place. Mais bon peut-être qu'il va y passer parce que même si il respire ça reste très faible. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est espérer.

Ça va bientôt faire trois heures qu'ils sont là et on ne sait toujours rien de l'état de Iruka et pour ce qui est de l'ambiance ici, personne ne pipe mot. Naruto lui regarde en direction de la grotte où sont Sakura et Kabuto sans rien dire.

-Bon…je sais que nous avons des différents mais nous sommes dans la même galère alors nous devrions essayer de nous faire confiance.

-Néji !!!

-Comment peux tu dire ça après ce qui viens d'arriver à Iruka-sensei ?

-Ce qui arrivé à Iruka sensei est entièrement de notre faute à TOUS. Si nous avions fait plus attention à ce que faisait l'ennemi au lieu de nous disputer il n'aurait pas eut à faire ce qu'il a fait. Se faire confiance et compter les uns les autres jusqu'à la fin de cette mission c'est pas trop demander. Réfléchissez un peu, cette fois ci c'est Iruka-sensei mais la prochaine fois ça pourrait être l'un de nous.

**-**Moi je suis d'accord avec Néji.

-Bon moi je veux bien si Naruto est d'accord.

-On va devoir se faire confiance alors si c'est pas sincère inutile de dire que vous êtes d'accord avec moi.

-Néji, tu me connais n'est-ce pas. Je ne reviens jamais sur une parole donnée.

-Ok.

On tous fini par faire la paix. Sakura et Kabuto ont enfin fini par sortie de la grotte.

-Il est sauvé.

-Merci. Merci à vous deux dit Naruto avant de fondre en larme.

Nous avons mis Sakura et Kabuto au courant de notre décision et eux aussi ont accepté l'idée. Je crois qu'ils avaient déjà fais la paix lorsqu'ils soignaient Iruka-sensei mais ça n'as pas d'importance parce que ce soir la vie est belle.

**Oui la vie était belle à cet instant précis mais pour combien de temps? Ça personne ne le savait. Mais peut-être que cette ombre qui suivait nos héros depuis leur départ du village le savait-elle ? En tout cas son sourire satanique ne laissait rien présager de bon. Qui est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Nul ne la sait et ne le saura avant un long moment. L'ombre qui parait satisfaite devient de plus en plus claire et disparaît mais le vent nous rapporte ses dernières paroles.**

**-**_Alors comme ça c'est lui, le dernier descendant de Tsukanoma Yuri._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Choupi : alors ce chapitre vous plus ? J'espère que oui.

Néji et Sasuke : reviews ?


End file.
